iMade A Mistake
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Sam has to attend an anger management class and when stories must be told she decides to sing hers.


"Sam you have to talk to us."

Sam was stuck in her anger management class with people around her that were already done sharing their stories for why they were here, but Sam was the only one once again that didn't share. She didn't open her mouth she knew she didn't have to. She didn't care if she had to spend the rest of her life coming to class there was no way she would let these random strangers hear her life story. It wasn't any of their business.

"Why? You guys wouldn't be able to handle it," she mumbled behind her hair covering her face.

"Well, if you want to get out of here you're going to have to learn to talk about your problems," the manager that was in charge of this baby session said to her.

Sam sighed, throwing her head back over the chair's head rest. She wanted to stop coming here so bad, but was it worth telling these complete strangers why she was here? She probably wasted enough time coming here and maybe it was just time she stopped stalling and start going back to her normal life and changing for the better for her family.

She couldn't end up like her mother. As much as Sam loved Pam, she couldn't end up like her and her husband and son didn't deserve it either.

Sam groaned, stopped her feet on the ground, and cleared her throat. It was time she did this.

Sam brought her body over the chair and clasp her hands together. She rubbed them up and down at she starred at the other people there who were looking at her waiting for her to say something.

Instead she took a deep breath in and sat straight back up in her chair.

"_Have you ever loved someone so much you'd give an arm for?" _She asked the room. Looking around they all nodded their heads and she shook hers. _"Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?"_

The members all looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders, but continued then to look at Sam as she shared her story. There has to be a reason to why she had asked such a weird question.

"_When they know they're your heart and you know you were their armor." _Sam threw her hands into the air to slice them. _"And you would destroy anyone who would try to harm them."_

Sam sighed, wiping a tear from her eye.

_But what happens when karma turns right around and bites you?_

_And everything you stand for turns on you to spite you?_

_What happens when you become the main source of his pain?_

Sam threw her hands to the side of her heads as she dealt with a flashback that happened not to long ago.

Joseph ran into the room. "Mommy look what I made!" He brought his sketch book in with him.

Sam only brushed her son away. "Mom's gotta go catch a plane," she said coldly, continuing on with packing her stuff.

Joseph brought his book down and watched her turn around. "Mommy, where's Daddy? I can't find Daddy where is he?"

Sam sighed and Joseph could hear the anger building up in her voice. "I don't know go play Joseph, baby, your Mommy's busy." Sam brought her writing notebook out of her backpack. "Mommy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself." She set it back in her backpack. "I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself."

Joseph just shook his head and ran out of the room before anything else. Sam was upset but then she tried to calm herself down. This wasn't the time to get angry he didn't do anything wrong.

_Then turn right around in that song and tell him you love him. And put hands on his father, who's a spitting image of him._

_That's Samantha Puckett, yeah baby, Samantha Puckett's crazy._

_Puckett made me._

_But tonight_

_Puckett's rocka-by-baby._

Sam set her bags to the side of the roam and slowly mumbled to herself to try and calm herself down.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn - rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling and I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel no pain. Just smile back._

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn - rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling and I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain. Just smile back._

Sam placed her hands over her eyes. _"I keep having this dream that I'm pushing Joseph on the swings. He keeps screaming he don't want me to sing."_

"You're making Daddy cry! Why? Why is Daddy crying?" Joseph turned his head while on the swing to see his mother.

"Baby, Mommy ain't leaving no more," Sam shook her head.

"Mommy, you're lying!" He screamed, throwing his feet on the ground to stop the swing. He jumped off and turned right around with tears in his eyes. "You always say that – you always say this is the last time!"

He started backing away and Sam tried to grab him, but he would move away.

"But you ain't leaving no more! Mommy, you're mine!" He yelled, running inside the house.

Sam didn't know what to do, but just walk inside and head straight upstairs into her room where her bags were waiting for her. Without thinking about saying goodbye to anyone Sam went straight to the front door to take her leave, but stopped when she found her son.

_He's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it._

He turned around to grab another box, but when he saw his mother standing there with her arms reaching up to tear down the castle he started screaming again.

"_Mommy, please, Mommy, don't leave, Mommy – no stop it!" _He yelled. Sam squatted down and held her son by his shoulders to calm him down.

"I have to go," Sam whispered, wiping her son's tears with the back of her hands. "I have to make this money for you and Daddy."

Joseph sighed. He knew his mother was right.

_Goes in his pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket. It's got a picture._

Joseph held it up to his mother the golden tiny locket. _"This'll keep you safe, Mommy, take it withcha."_

Sam opened her hand out and Joseph dropped it right in the middle of her palm. She took her other hand to open up the locket and see it was two different pictures of her, Freddie, and Joseph together in an old family portrait. She looked up to thank her son, but instead met with herself in a different room.

_I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror. These freaking walls must be talking, 'cause, man, I can hear them._

She looked around her bedroom before meeting her eyes with her reflection's. When doing so the mirror showed the back of the walls forming mouths to talk to her.

_They're saying, "You've got one more chance to do right and it's tonight. Now go out there and show them that you love them before it's too late."_

Sam looked down at the necklace Joseph gave to her and smiled. She quickly placed it around her neck and ran out the room to find her family, but instead the scene changed again and so did her outfit.

She went from her normal jean and regular t-shirt to a full purple gown dress and bright lights with people cheering her on as she stepped out from behind the curtains. She stopped at the middle of the stage to process what just happened.

_And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door it turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on and I'm singing..._

Sam just went with the song and brought the mic up to her mouth and sang her chorus verse.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn - rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling and I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel no pain. Just smile back._

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn - rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling and I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain. Just smile back._

Sam brought the mic down to her side and the crowd all jumped out of their seats with their arms thrown into the air and s reaming at the top of their lungs. Sam knew she didn't sing an entire song, but they were still excited to hear her sing. Sam only smiled at the crowd for she liked the attention and making people feel great to know she's here and can do good.

_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat. The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet. I take a bow and thank you all for coming out. They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd. I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing..._

"Mommy, it's me!" Joseph was wailing his arms in the air over the guards. "Help Daddy, his wrists are bleeding!"

But Sam brought the microphone to her mouth and asked, "But, baby, we're in New York. How did you get to New York?"

"I followed you, Mom! You told me that you weren't leaving!" He stopped jumping and just threw his arms back down to his side. "You lied to me, Mom, and now you make Daddy sad." He reached into his side pocket. "And I bought you this coin. It says 'Number One Mom.' That's all I wanted...I just wanted to give you this coin."

Sam dropped to her knees to reach a hand out to her son. "I get the point."

But her son only took it the wrong way. Instead of reading his hand out he threw the coin into Sam's face and screamed, "Fine! ME AND DADDY ARE GOING!"

Sam jumped up to her feet, "But, baby, wait!"

"It's too late, Mom, you made your choice!" He backed up into the crowd and Sam started bugging out, trying to find her son. She jumped off the stage and pushed through the people, but couldn't find him anywhere. _"Now go up there and show them that you love them more than us."_ His voice was heard over the screams.

Sam ran back to the stage and jumped up to see if she could overlook the crowd, but Joseph was no where to be seen.

Freddie's voice echoed through Sam's head as if he was behind the curtains. _"That's what they want...they want you Samantha. They keep screaming your name."_ He crossed his arms over his chest and squinted his eyes at Sam who was staring back at him with her eyes wide in shock. _"It's no wonder you can't go to sleep."_

Sam threw her arms to her head. "_Just take another pill_," she whispered to herself.

Freddie laughed. _"Yeah, I bet you, you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real."_

Sam turned back to the crowd that was still cheering her on. _I hear applause all this time I couldn't see. How could it be that the curtain is closing on me?_

When the curtains closed she turned around to see if Freddie was still there, but instead it was just darkness and she found one object on the floor. With no questions asked she picked it right up.  
_  
__I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it, put it to my brain, scream "Die Sammy!" and pop it!_

Sam's eyes pop open and she sees she's back in the room with the chairs and people looking at her from around the circle that was made. "_The sky darkens, my life flashes, and the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burn to ashes."_

After that part she stayed quiet, holding her tongue in, but her leg was shaking at a fast pace. All the excitement from the story couldn't get her to sit still and she didn't even notice she started shaking at some point in.

"That can't be it..." One of the shy males spoke up and the others nodded their heads. They all moved in closer to Sam and when she saw how interested they were she just took another deep breath in and closed her eyes.

"_That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'. It's spring and Joseph's outside swinging. I walk right up to Freddie and kiss him, tell him I miss him." _Sam opened her eyes and set a soft smile on her face. _"Joseph just smiles and looks at the two of us love birds singing."_

_Almost as if to say_

Sam rested her head on the back of the seat rest and looked up at the roof with her legs still shaking.

"_And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling and I don't feel a thing, so, baby, don't feel no pain. Just smile back."_

Sam slowly closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"_And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling and I don't feel a thing, so, baby, don't feel no pain. Just smile back."_

Sam brought her head up when she heard the room clapping their hands at the ending of her story. She was actually surprised that the people had paid attention the entire time and enjoyed her story. It was something she wasn't used to with such a small crowd.

"I think you learned your lesson," the leader of the group told Sam.

"You think?" Sam sarcastically asked, but smiled to know that she was joking. The others laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.


End file.
